fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BaconMahBoi/Tomorrow marks BaconNetwork's first birthday!
Tomorrow, March 19, marks the first birthday of BaconNetwork, and my, how the channel has grown since the very beginning! We've had great new shows and continuations of old, so in this blog we will celebrate BaconNetwork's growings! BN's landmark days Early days March 19 Unless you are a wizard destined to not read the title or top paragraph, it's obvious that this is the day That the lord has came BaconNetwork first appeared on our screens! It was a succesful day with the top broadcast being 134,000 viewers for Meelk n' Creem, and likely around 600,000 households viewing in total. April 20 Snoop Dogg Day The day that the channel brought its first original programme, Let Randomness Live Forever, to the world! This short series airs Mondays at 6:25pm instead of a dreaded break and are composed of random comedic skits. The premiere attracted 138,000 viewers, the channel's highest broadcast at the time. May 4 STEER WEERS DAY A new show also based on randomness makes its premiere and blows CN, Nicktoons, Boomerang and DXD into next week, literally topping the cable/satellite toon charts! That's right, it's That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever, bringing an astonishing audience of 198,000 (that's possibly over 300,000 indivdual viewers in total!) and becomes the channel's most popular series (and still is one of the most popular today) Later days October 5 rip ded people HIIIIIGGGHHH BROOOAAADDCCCAAASSSSTTTT The incredibly popular classic ''Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing ''returns for more in a long-awaited revamp! And good God, was it popular! 213,000 households had BN on during its premiere (so possibly over 500,000 viewers tuned in) and is the channel's highest. broadcast. ever. Not even a later sensation to take Pookie's popularity crown has stolen over 200,000 viewers yet! October 19 73 DAYS LEFT OF THE YEAR BACON CHROMEICLES KUNFIRRRMED Welp, when everyone thought Pookie was BaconNetwork's king, Bacon arrived. Though his arrival only brought the attention of 164,000 households, he currently shares the crown with Pookie as the Kings of BN. December 1 CHAAACCCLEETTT BaconNetwork's Advent Calendar begins and is a hit! A character with a Christmas theme about them appears on-screen during a broadcast, before viewers head to advent2015.baconnetwork.co.uk to report which character appeared for a chance to win an epic prize! December 7 oh god a murderer named charles was born Ttttttoooon Hoooouuur begins! The extremely popular block aired every weekday in December (and january 1 no hate) and brought the premiere of five epic new shows. During the block's first week, all of the top ten programmes took place during Toon Hour (5 - 6pm) and had over 100,000 viewers. Yeah! December 23 lol why is everything happening in december BaconNetwork opens its Christmas Club! All day from 1:30pm, Christmas specials were shown... along with new ones! December 24 literally n o o n e gets any sleep The awesome conclusion of the BN advent calendar.... where the prize is all of the past twenty-three prizes..... and a thirty-inch inflatable Bacon! Erin James got an extra surprise on Christmas morning! March 19 (2016) birthday imao Category:Blog posts